Prophecy of Nine
by raylynn-carter
Summary: A new prophecy is given, one that changes the Prophecy of Seven, one that speaks of a new demigod-a demigod with such power, that she alone holds the power to either destroy or save the world. When that prophecy leads to Mallory, how will she handle her new fate when she learns that she is the world's next hero & the child of the Prophecy of Nine? Slight AU, Percabeth, Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

It's official.

My life sucks.

Worse than that, it's an absolute bloody nightmare.

I mean it's not like my life has ever been remotely easy. I'm dyslexic and ADHD which has always made school terrible and my father abandoned my family right after I was born. But right now, my life was impossibly bad. Like fictional universe bad. My mother was dead, my only brother was missing, and my step-father was an abusive drunk. Those were only my "normal" problems.

Monsters. They were everywhere. And no matter what I did, I couldn't kill them. Bullets, knifes, brute force, I've tried it all and nothing works. The most I can seem to do is slow them down or distract them until I could escape. I know, I know, I sound like I should be thrown in the crazy house. But I'm not lying, or crazy, or making it up for attention. It's the truth! As crazy as it may sound…this is pretty bloody crazy.

And I suppose that explains how ended up in my current predicament. I got tired of dealing with monster of a step-father all on my, on top of the grief of losing my mother and brother. So I bailed. I packed a bag and just left. Not soon after did the monsters start beating down my door…literally. Most nights I slept in an abandoned library that I had found a few towns over from mine. It was still full of books, which suited me just fine. I had always loved reading despite all of my disabilities. They made reading hard, but not impossible. Reading was one escape from my rotten life that I had. I loved to disappear into a better life, dream of something that was bigger than just me, lead someone else's life, but most of all; I loved to blur the lines between reality and fiction. That library was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. It was fully stocked with everything a refugee could have asked for; food, water, sleeping bags, medical supplies, matches, flashlights, even extra cloths! The most important thing that I found though was in the Greek mythology section. While paging through some books there, I found out two very important things. One: I could read Greek, quite easily actually, better than I could read English. And Two: I was able to identify some of the creatures that kept attacking me. They were Greek monsters. Hellhounds, Hydras, Minotaur's, Furies, they were real. The thought of that terrified me. If they were real…what else was real? The Gods? The Underworld? Olympus? What the bloody hell was happening to me!?

After about three months of living on my own, my life took a dramatic turn, as if my life wasn't dramatic enough! That night I was lying down on my sleeping bag in the Greek Mythology section of the library, where I now spent most of my time. My near death run in with a hellhound left me once again wounded and exhausted. For about an hour, I laid there breathing heavily, trying not to focus the pain radiating from my crudely bandaged wounds. Then I heard a noise. At first I thought it might be the hellhound returning for round two of our battle, but then I realized that the noise was much too small to be made from such a massive animal. People, great there were people here. Now I know that I should be thankful that it wasn't a evil killer dog that wanted me for dinner, but if someone found me the would take me to hospital for my many injuries. Which lead to the police, which would ultimately land me back living in my former hell. And that was something I was not about to let happen. I managed to push past the pain and pull myself to my feet. I armed myself with a knife, turned out the lantern, and hid myself among the shadows and stacks of books. I waited, I hoped and prayed that they wouldn't notice me or my little camp and would just leave, but of course luck was not on my side. It never was

I saw flashlights roaming he nearby walls, and a group of six or teenagers searching the place.

"Grover, are you sure this is the place? It doesn't like anyone have been in here for years" one girl questioned.

I had done that on purpose. I had left the dust, bugs, and broken furniture as a precaution, just in case; well in case something like this happens. What worried me was the fact that they were looking for someone…someone meaning me.

"I'm positive" the boy I assumed was Grover replied, "she has a strong smell, whoever this girl is , she's going to be quite powerful"

Okay, I know I smell but come on! It couldn't be that bad! I haven't exactly been in the position to worry about that lately. But why on earth would my BO make me powerful? The group of intruders moved closer, they were now a mere 3 feet from me, facing away from me. This was my chance. I had no choice, not if they were looking for me. I griped my knife and sprung from my hiding spot. Instincts kicked in as fought. I kicked, flipped and punched my way through the group. Somehow I was able to disarm them all and with one final turn I pinned one of them up against the wall, the tip of my knife on his throat. Don't ask how or where I learned to do any of this, because I have absolutely no clue. It was like second nature.

"I think…I think we found her," a boy behind me stammered, "we found the demigod of the prophecy"


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was on overload. Adrenaline still coursed through my vein, my senses heighted, and my battle reflexes had yet to falter. What were these people talking about? How did they find me? Why the am I part of a prophecy? And what the heck is a demigod?

"_Come on Mal, focus" _I mentally coached myself.

I transferred my attention back to the boy that a still had pinned against the wall. He appeared to be about the same age as me. His overgrown black hair fell over the pale skin of his face, and his dark eyes showed more shock, confusion and even amusement. Not exactly the reaction I was going for.

"_He's kind of cute" _

"_FOCUS MALLORY" _Dang ADHD…

Once again I attempted to focus on the problem at hand. I glanced sideways, analyzing the situation. The remaining five teen's looks absolutely baffled at what had just happened. Their weapons still scattered on the floor from my attack. They made no attempt to retrieve them, which struck me as odd.

"Um, hey" one girl spoke, guess she had gotten over the shock, "My names Annabeth. And these are my friends Jason, Piper, Leo, and Grover and…" she said tapering off, "and well the one you've got pinned to the wall is Nico"

I looked around the group. None of them seemed particularly lethal, and they hadn't made a move toward their weapons yet, which probably meant that they intended no harm.

"Why don't" Annabeth continued, "we all just drop our weapons and we can talk."

I raised my eyebrow at that last part. What could this girl possibly want to talk about that was so important that they felt the need to track me down and then proceed to ambush me? Okay well maybe I was exaggerating a bit in terms of ambushing, but still! As is sensing my doubts Annabeth spoke again.

"We can answer your questions, about what happening to you, about how to kill those monsters. Just put the knife down"

At this point I was in absolute agony. My wounds were hurting ten times worse than before, most likely from _my _ambush. They were all disarmed and if they could explain what was going on…I couldn't turn that down. I took a step back and let my knife fall from my grasp. Even that slight movement sent intense shooting pains through my body. That was enough to put me over the edge. I gasped as I fell forward, bracing myself for the impact that never came. Someone had caught me.

"Oh gods!" the girl who I believed was Piper exclaimed "she's hurt! Nico, Jason, bring her over here. Leo, get the medical supplies from my pack."

I felt a second pair of arms wrap around me in the attempt of keeping me up right. A soft light flooded the room as Annabeth switched the lantern over by my camp on and lit a few extra candles that I had laying around in case of emergencies. I was tempted to yell at her for running down my supplies when it was unnecessary, but I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't be staying here much longer. I allowed the two boys to lead me back over to the camp and lay me down on my sleeping bag.

"What in the names of Hades happened to you?" Nico asked as they began examining my injuries.

"Hellhound," I croaked out, "that was earlier today. There was a fury a few days ago, an empousa last week, and a Minotaur a few days before that…I think"

They all looked at me dumbfounded. Hadn't they noticed were I was staying?

"Yeah," I scoffed, "I know stuff"

"And you…you killed all of them?" Jason asked.

"Well, sort of." I replied, "a couple just exploded into gold dust and others just won't die no matter what I do. It's made the last three months loads of fun"

"You've been out here for three months with only moral weapons and you're not dead yet! My gods they were right! You're super freakishly powerful!" Grover yelled.

I winced at the volume as the group suddenly emerged themselves in panicked discussions about this mysterious prophecy as Leo returned with the supplies. I got my first good look the rest of the group. Annabeth had curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a strong, tan athletic build. Her eyes were stunning but they held such sadness. Leo just looked like a trouble maker with is curly black hair and elfish features. Next to him sat Jason who looked exactly how everyone pictured the perfect all-American boy; blonde, blue eyes, and muscular. Piper was Native American beauty with choppy brown hair with small random braids coming down both sides. Lastly my eyes moved to Grover. He looked completely normal, curly brown hair, and a wispy beard. But then I noticed the goat legs. And the horns.

"You're a satyr, aren't you?" a chocked out. I was now aware of how weak I sounded.

Grover turned towards me completely shocked at what I had just said.

"Yeah! You're the first half-blood to figure that out!" he said excitedly.

"Half-blood… what are you… talking…?" I stammered. I couldn't seem to find the strength to speak despite my growing curiosity.

"Shhhh…you save your strength, you're extremely weak. No more talking." Annabeth said quietly. I didn't like being called weak, but I really couldn't argue. She reached behind her grabbed what appeared to be a small misshapen piece of food.

"Here," she said pushing the food towards me, "this will help heal you… Trust me." she added, as if detecting my skepticism. I eyed the food cautiously, but Annabeth just pushed it towards me again. Against my better judgment I decided to trust her. I took the food from Annabeth and chewed slowly. The taste of my grandmas lemon squares flooded my mouth. Instantly, warmth filled my body. I could feel my strength returning and my body healing.

"What was that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That was Ambrosia, food of the gods." Piper answered, "Is it alright if I start fixing up some of your other wounds? Some of these are pretty bad." I nodded in agreement and with that Piper and Jason started tending to my injuries. I watched as they poured a liquid, which I know believed was nectar, onto a few of the worst cuts. Suddenly it all made sense. The nectar, ambrosia, the monsters, the satyr that was sitting in front of me, the fact that I could read Greek! It all made sense now…

"Their real aren't they?" I asked softly. Their blank faces told me that they didn't quite understand me. "The Gods, from all of those Greek myths, their real, everything in those myths is real, isn't it?" For a few moments, no one answered me. They six of them just looked around at each other. Half of me hoped that I was wrong, that this was all just some terrible nightmare, or that I was becoming delusional

"Yes." Annabeth answered confidently, breaking the awkward silence.

I leaned back and squeezed my eyes shut. This wasn't happening! This all had to be just some terrible dream! It did explain a lot of things, but that didn't make the current circumstances any less terrifying.

"Someone," I demanded, my eyes still shut, "someone explain what is happening."

"Well," Annabeth started, "based where you have been living and the stacks of books everywhere, I assume that you already know about Greek mythology. Except for the facts that there not myths, there real. The Gods still come down and have children with mortals, resulting in half-bloods, or demigods. That's why you're dyslexic, because your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek and your ADHD is just your natural battle reflexes. Which also explains that incredible bit of fighting you just did. But we won't know who your godly parent is until you're claimed."

At some point during Annabeth's explanation, I had opened my eyes. I nervously glanced around the group, trying to make sense of it all.

"So," I said as I pulled myself into an upright position, "you guys are all demigods too?"

"Yup, well except for Grover because – well because he's a satyr." Leo answered, "I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter or Zeus…it's a long story."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"Dose this happen that often that you guys have that whole thing rehearsed?" I questioned. Their introductions had gone seamlessly, no one missed a beat.

Nico smirked, "Often enough." he said, "There's more of us than you think. And you know, I don't think you ever told us your name."

"Mallory, Mallory Jenkins." I replied.

The rest of the evening went on in a similar manner. Leo making jokes, Annabeth explaining things, Piper and Jason sneaking glances at each other (I could tell they were together), and me trying to piece together what I did know, and just trying to make sense of what now appeared to be my new reality. Everyone though was extremely welcoming, and patient with my confusion. They told me about all the adventures that they'd been on, camp half-blood, and other famous demigod. It wasn't until we all decided that it was time to eat, that things, once again, took a dramatic turn.

Things started out normal; everyone was just chatting and eating what food they had brought in combination with my stash. But then, Leo being the klutz that I could already tell he was, spilled his water on me. Now the act itself really wasn't that big of a deal. What was a big deal though that the small cuts and bruises started to instantaneously heal where the water had touched. Yeah, like I said, that kind of was a big deal.

"What the…" I started to ask, but then I was interrupted with six shocked faces and Leo pointing to something above my head.

A trident. There was a freaking glowing _trident_ over my head. I looked around at everybody, hoping someone would explain what was happening. When I looked at Nico, he gave me a small smile and then nodded at Annabeth. I turned my attention towards her. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears ant any moment. She took a small step forward as everyone else bowed. This was not helping my confusion! I glanced back at Annabeth in panic, I was about to ask her what was going but then she looked directly at my and bowed and said in a loud voice,

"You have been claimed…by Poseidon. Eathshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses, hail Mallory Jenkins, Daughter of a Sea God.


End file.
